Tied
by VannuroRB
Summary: "Recently, Yami has been acting...strange lately" Puzzleshipping, yaoi, lemons what more do you expect?


This was not born out of perverseness…

This was born out of boredom.

Warning: contains lemon and bondage…you have been warned.

* * *

><p>Tied~<p>

"Recently, Yami has been acting…strange lately".

Yugi panted lightly as he pulled lightly at his hands, they hung over his head chained; the handcuffs were tight around his wrists. He had been locked away in what looked like a dungeon for he wasn't sure how many days; he was resting on his knees feeling weak inside out as he gazed around at the darkness surrounding him, a dim light coming from above his head that hurt his eyes.

There was a dark chuckle that made Yugi look to the shadows. Yami seemed to be born from the shadows, walking out of the mist and into the dim light with a smirk, Yugi gave a groan and hung his head but Yami simply cupped his chin and went down to his level.

'What's wrong Aibou?' Yami asked with fake sympathy-the smirk gave it away-he ticked Yugi's chin teasingly 'Is it too much for your small body to cope with?'

Yugi gave a whimper 'Please…' He begged.

'What Aibou? You want…' He slipped his hand under Yugi's shirt and played with one of his nipples-Yugi didn't notice how sore and sensitive they had become. Yugi gave small whimpers and moans at the touch as he hid his face in his arm 'More perhaps?'

'A-Ah, no!' Yugi bit his lip as Yami lifted his shirt up and roughly rubbed his hands against Yugi's chest.

Yami lent closer and licked Yugi's neck before chuckling 'I know you like it, why else would you be moaning?' Yami whispered to the small teen 'You're just too adorable not to be touched Yugi'.

Yami's hands slid down Yugi's body making the teen shiver, his hands slipped down to Yugi's back and his hands stroked over Yugi's cheeks. Yugi gasped but hid his face as well as his blush, Yami only smirked and moved closer to press his body against Yugi's as his hands squeezed the cheeks teasingly.

'You're so sensitive' Yami chuckled 'I love it. It's like I shouldn't be touching your body…but I must'.

'Y-Yami…' Yugi spoke softly.

'Want more?' Yami then ran his finger over Yugi's entrance making him shiver again, Yami then glanced down between their bodies 'You're hard already? That's normal, but I suppose we'll need to sort it out, right Aibou?'

Yugi whined as Yami unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down to his knees so his member was free from his clothes. Yugi whimpered as Yami moved closer and gave it a teasing lick, Yami smirked before he traced his tongue over it and wetted it down. Yugi gave soft moans; though Yami was forcing this onto him and he should've been pushing the male away with everything he had, he couldn't resist the pleasure that was running through his body. Yami then slipped his mouth over Yugi's member and began to suck on Yugi's member. Yugi gave a shudder and a moan, tugging wearily on the cuffs that were around his wrist, wishing that Yami hadn't restrained him and let him run his fingers through Yami's hair.

Yugi crimsoned as he shifted his hips lightly, his body reaching its limits as Yami bobbed his head on Yugi's manhood and scrapped his teeth over it teasingly.

'A-Ah! Y-Yami!' Yugi moaned and continued to wriggle his hips, but soon Yami grabbed them to hold them still as he continued to suck on Yugi 'A-Ah! AH!' Yugi jerked his hips into Yami's mouth as he released inside it. Yami drank all of the semen up happily and pulled away with a chuckle, running a finger over his lips to gather the loose juice and lick it off his finger.

'You taste deliciously Aibou' Yami commented as Yugi panted heavily and hung sluggishly 'However…hearing your cries has made me want you as well…so badly'.

Yugi eyed Yami tiredly as he stood up, he smirked when he noticed Yugi watching him and unzipped his pants slowly and held the flyer open 'Enjoying the show Aibou? You love it, admit it'.

Yugi shook his head only making Yami laugh more 'Fine. Be stubborn, I like it when you're like that'.

Yugi watched as Yami pulled his own pants and underwear down, stepping out of them carefully Yugi gazed at his erection standing proudly, Yugi bit his lip as Yami chuckled and moved closer, grabbing a handful of his hair 'Want a taste Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head, but no amount of defiance he was forced to take Yami into his mouth and had to suck on Yami's member, Yami moaned deeply as he kept the hair tightly in his hand, Yugi also moaned as he felt his tongue roll over Yami's organ and it travelled far back into his mouth that Yugi wondered if it was possible to choke on it.

'Mmm! Yugi! I'm going to cum!' Yami moaned as he started to thrust his hips into Yugi's mouth before moaning Yugi's name and releasing inside the small teens mouth.

Yugi closed his eyes as he felt the liquid shoot into his mouth, hanging on his tongue and dribbling down his throat. Yami panted but took his member out, though quickly grabbed Yugi's chin and forced it shut, the teen gazed up into the crimson eyes.

'Swallow' Yami ordered.

Yugi didn't want to, he tried so hard not to, but as he stared up into Yami's crimson eyes he found it harder and harder not to do the one thing Yami demanded of him. And in one swift action.

He swallowed.

Yami chuckled as he watched the small lump go down Yugi's throat before taking his hand away, Yugi gasped and shuddered as he could still taste Yami's semen on his lips and in his mouth. Yami walked behind Yugi making him panic, if he couldn't see his partner then he didn't know what he was up to.

Yugi was then pushed forwards so he ended up staring at the ground with a yelp, small tears gaining in his eyes as a pain formed in his shoulders.

'Ow! Y-Yami that hurts!' Yugi whined as he indicated to his arms being twisted.

'That'll be nothing in a minute' Yami hushed as he held Yugi's hips and thrust into him hard and fast.

Yugi let out a loud moan as he felt his prostate get jabbed in the first entrance, he whimpered after that and hung loosely as he tried to get used to Yami being inside him.

'You whine about your arms but not about this' Yami chuckled 'You must admit you like this then'.

Yugi bit his lip but began moaning again as Yami started thrusting into his body, he didn't take it slowly or cared if he was hurting Yugi, he just pounded into him with heavy moans; though Yugi didn't complain much about it as he enjoyed it just as much. Yugi moaned and cried as he unconsciously moved his hips back now and then to feel Yami's thrusts go deeper into him. The pain seemed to fade away every time Yami hit Yugi's prostate, sending bolts of pleasure through his body and filling his mind with lust.

Yugi cried loudly as he felt his body reaching the edge again; in a last attempt he tried pulling his hands free from the cuffs to relieve himself but it was no use and he was forced to feel the torturous strain of waiting.

'A-Ah! Gah! Yami!' Yugi moaned loudly 'I-I can't…I-I'm gonna cum!'

'Me too' Yami grunted back 'Ah! So tight! Yugi! I love you-AH! YUGI!' Yami moaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Yugi gave a moan as well 'YAMI!' Yugi cried out as he released over the floor.

Yugi opened his eyes and blinked a little, seeing light pour over him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before realising he sat in his room and it was morning, Yugi gave a sigh when he gathered that it was all a dream.

A dream about him and Yami having sex.

A dream he had with the real Yami next to him.

'Oh god!' Yugi exclaimed before burying himself under the covers and feeling his pyjamas wet.

'Oh, you're awake Aibou' Yami commented as he put on the black leather shirt 'Are you okay now? You were making some weird noises in your sleep…was it a nightmare?'

'No!' Yugi cried out making Yami even more confused.

* * *

><p>Epilogue~<p>

"Recently, Aibou has been acting…strange lately".

Yami glanced up when he heard a crack, his hands restrained in cuffs above his head and on his knees. He sat in a small dungeon like area with a dim light pouring over him. Yugi walked out from the shadows and into the light where Yami could see him, he grinned and held the whip in his hands tightly.

'Aibou…' Yami mumbled tiredly.

'Hmm? What's this? Who said you could talk?' Yugi questioned, Yami stared deeply into Yugi's dark eyes as he stretched the whip in his hands 'Perhaps I should punish you'.

Yugi walked round behind Yami, hearing a crack against the floor Yami bit his lip to prepare himself.

Yami gasped and twitched, arching his back lightly before turning his head to the side and mumbling 'Aibou…' as sweat ran down his neck.

Yugi laid next to Yami that night and watched him twist and wriggle against his dream "Now I know how Yami must've felt like watching me" Yugi thought as Yami gasped again.

* * *

><p>Mwhahaha! Weakness! Though…not sure who to…<p>

But I'm so sorry! –bows rapidly-

Review if you like!


End file.
